Dangerous Love
by Pinkiecandle
Summary: Renesmee wakes up to find she has a devastating problem that prevents her from seeing Jacob. Normal pairings. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my orignal ideas, I hope you like it and fits in with the twilight saga. Sorry for any grammer issues. Review?**

**_Disclaimer: SM owns everything, I'm just playing with her characters :)._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

Renesmee POV

_As I chased a reddish brown wolf, my wolf, through the forest, I found myself falling behind. I lunged forward reaching out for the silky fur getting further away from me. That touch was enough to make the giant beast fall to the ground. _

I woke up suddenly, feeling confused. It wasn't just the unusual dream that confused me. What confused me most was the electric feeling, buzzing around in my mouth. I sprung out of my bed landing silently by my mirror; staring back at me was my teenage body although really I was a lot younger. I watched my reflection for a minute, daydreaming about Jacob. He was my best friend and my soul mate, but he was also a werewolf.

Then as I inspected my mouth in the reflection, something metallic glinted off my lips and crept down my pale chin. I swallowed quickly feeling the electric current burn down my throat and wiped the liquid from my face. I instantly felt normal again, but curiosity nagged in my brain. I didn't know what the weird substance was, but I was sure Carlisle would have an idea.

I soon found Carlisle studying in his office; he sensed someone at the door and turned to beam at me. "Hello Nessie, I wasn't expecting you. Is everything okay?" he asked, closing the book he was reading.

"Um, I think so. But something weird has happened." I slowly moved towards him, reaching out to use my gift to show him what had happened. His reaction puzzled me.

"Nessie, don't be alarmed, but it looks like it might be venom." he said carefully.

This was impossible, only half human, half vampire _boys_ were meant to be venomous. My head pounded and I couldn't speak so I reached out to Carlisle again, showing him a picture of my Jacob. He immediately knew what I meant and buried me into his chest. "Don't worry my sweet; as long as you are in control you won't hurt him." He soothed. We both knew that a werewolf would die instantly from a dose of venom.

"Carlisle, are you sure it'll be okay? I mean does it matter that I'm venomous?" I said needing more reassurance.

"There's no reason why it should be that dangerous. None of _us_, put Jacob at risk" He answered.

"Hmmm. I better go and see him then." I muttered.

"Do you need someone to come with you?"

"No, like you said the venom shouldn't be a problem." I said waving to Carlisle on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Renesmee POV

As I ran through the emerald forest, I felt happy. My initial panic that being venomous would mean putting Jacob in danger was long gone. If my venomous vampire family could be in the same room with Jacob without biting him, I would be fine…

Nearing La Push I picked up his scent. Usually this made me excited to see him, but today it drove me insane. Venom sped to my mouth and electricity buzzed through my whole body. Suddenly my instincts took over and I was stalking through the trees, looking for my target. I found him sitting on a log at the edge of the woods. My instincts told me to attack, but deep down I knew that I shouldn't.

Then he turned to look at me, surprised by my posture. I instantly felt stupid, I was about to attack the person I loved. My shoulders slumped and I felt myself blush with embarrassment. "Nessie?!" he whispered, confused. I stepped towards him, but the urge to attack hit me again. I clenched my fists, until I was sane. "Renesmee? I don't understand" he stammered.

"I'm sorry. It's not safe, I feel like I want to attack you. The venom…" I explained.

"You're venomous?" he looked even more confused.

"It's too much, I've got to go before one of us gets hurt."

"You know I wouldn't hurt you. And I'm a werewolf I could probably restrain you!"

"Yes but what if I bit you?! I have to go, NOW." I strained, sensing the venom coming back.

Tears streaked down my face all the way home. Was there much point in being with Jacob if I would try to kill him all the time? But how could I leave him when I loved him so much. I was meant to be his only love, he imprinted on me for gods sake! Trust me to mess this up. The only glimmer of hope was that maybe I could learn to control myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Renesmee POV

I woke up to find myself in Rosalie's room, although I couldn't remember how I got there. Rosalie was sitting at the end of the leather couch and Emmett was singing to himself in the corner. "We heard what happened. How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked, trying to read my expression. I couldn't answer as venom welled up in my mouth. Instead of swallowing it, I leaped over to the window and spat it out. The buzzing feeling stopped and I sighed with relief. I didn't want it anywhere inside me.

"You are who you are, Nessie. The venom is part of you now." Rosalie said with a disapproving look.

"But it's making me want to kill him. I'm a freak!" I replied with tears in my eyes.

"We're all freaks in this house!" Emmett joked. Rosalie hissed at him, he took the hint and walked out of the room.

"You're not a freak. You're special, Nessie! I always knew you would be." She declared. Anger burned through me, I wasn't special. I was the monster that wanted to attack Jacob. I glared at Rosalie and sprinted downstairs.

Everyone was trying to act normal, but I sensed the awkward atmosphere. Then calm pulsed around my body; I turned to look at Jasper who was snuggled up on the sofa with Alice. I crept over to Bella, feeling concerned pairs of eyes watching me. Bella hugged me tightly and absorbed the information I was showing her. "Jacob rang while you were asleep, don't worry he understands now. Carlisle is trying to find an explanation. It'll be okay, baby." She explained.

"Why me!? I love Jacob, I don't want to hurt him." I sobbed.

"You'll just have to avoid him for now. It's the safest way."

I continued crying into her dark shiny hair until it was time to go back to our cottage.

* * *

**Good or Bad? Reviews make me write more. *hint hint*. :)**


End file.
